Harry Potter tribute One Shots
by Princess of Niight
Summary: This is my tribute to the movie and the finely done Epilogue. I will post mini oneshots every once in a while to pay tribute to the movie, the books and my love of Harry Potter! :)
1. The Injury

Since Harry Potter is 16 days away I am going to post 38 random facts. Half about the actors and filming for the movie and the other half will be tidbits about the book and the lives after the epilogue as stated by Rowling.

**Fact: **Radcliff's stunt double David Holmes (who was with him for all of the movies) fell during the filming of the movie doing a stunt and became paralyzed.

* * *

The Injury

Ginny knew that harry got hurt a lot. He had been in the hospital wing many times and since leaving Hogwarts he had been in minor accidents as an Auror. When she found out about his latest it had almost killed her. She was sitting beside his bed in St. Mungos, waiting for him to wake up. She did not know whether she would be happy to have him awake for she would kill him for breaking his promise. Before they got married he had promised her that he would not hurt her by hurting himself yet he did.

"Gin…" Harry woke up slowly looking around. She turned to him and hugged him.

"Oh Harry." She started to cry before hitting him on the shoulder.

"Owe, Gin. What was that for?"

"You promised me that you would stop getting hurt and yet this was the worst of all. Three days you were asleep, leaving me to agonize over you. I had to miss a game."

"Ginny. I promise you that I am fine." He started to sit up with her help.

"Harry, I need you to promise me that you won't go on anymore missions for the Auror department."

"Ginny, you know that I can't stop going on missions until Robart retires. That might not even happen for a while."

"But you're as good as the deputy head. You lead missions, write reports; people look to you as though you were the head. The job is yours."

"Ginny, you know I've tried but unfortunately there are other Aurors who go on missions and leave their wives at home. Its not a good enough reason."

"Fine Harry. If you won't do it for me will you at least do it for you son or daughter?" Harry looked up at Ginny before placing his hand on top of her hand.

"I was at an appointment when I found out about you." She moved his hand to her stomach, which barely showed her small baby bumb. "Harry, our child will not grow up without a father. Promise me that."

"Ginny, I promise you that I will find away to be here for you every step of the way. I promise that I will be there." He leaned up to give her a kiss, that showed more than just his love but his commitment to the promise, to her and their unborn child.

* * *

Please Review. Also i will try to post all of them up to date (the two per day) for Monday (thats about 14 or so...)


	2. More Time for Family

**Fact: **Right after the battle of Hogwarts Harry becomes and Auror and then becomes the head of the department.

* * *

More Time for the Family

"I'm home," Harry said as he walked into his house in Godric's Hollow.

"Daddy." Could be heard from 2 different directions in the house. His godson Teddy came bouncing down the stairs while Three-year-old James ran into the room from their living room. Two-year-old Albus toddled in from the kitchen. Harry was engulfed in a hug by Teddy while the smaller James and Albus attached themselves to his legs.

"Boys, let your father take off his coat and come in before you kill him with you hugs." Ginny said. As soon as they had detached themselves from her husband she said, "Boys, dinner is almost done. Teddy, take the boys to wash please."

After Harry had taken off his coat, Ginny gave him a kiss. "How was the meeting at work?" She asked him.

"It went well." Harry fell to his knees and kissed Ginny's protruding belly. "Hi Lily. Daddy loves you so much." A giggle was heard from the stairs.

"Daddy, funny!" Al squealed.

"Daddy is talking to mummy's tummy." James said giggling as well.

"That's because your baby sister can't talk to daddy so when you guys say hi to him when he gets home, he wants to say hi to her too."

"Baby in there?" Al asked point to Ginny's stomach.

"Yes Al. Your little sister, whose is hungry. Dinner time." As Ginny turned to walk into the kitchen she noticed a tug on her pant leg.

"Uppies Mummy." Little Al said with raised arms, his little hands opening and closing.

"Mummy can't lift you anymore. But I can." Harry picked up Al and placed him in his high chair before placing a plate of food on the table before him.

"Gin, the food is amazing."

"It was hard to cook with your daughter kicking my bladder every few seconds. Teddy and James were a great help." Al made a little noise. "And Al helped too." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his head while he started clapping his hands at being recognized to his father.

"So boys, daddy is going to soon be able to spend more time with you. I won't have to be at work as much because daddy got a new job." Harry said to his children.

"Daddy doesn't have to fight bad guys anymore?" James asked.

"Jamie, daddy hasn't fought bad guys since before you we're born Jamie." Ginny said.

"My new job means that I have people who can do things for me. I am in charge of everything there so I can tell others what to do and take what ever time I want off."

"In chawge?" James asked.

"You know how you have to ask me if you can do something? I'm in charge of you just like dad is of them. They have to ask him to do anything." Ginny said. "And we are all very proud of daddy aren't we?" Everyone nodded their heads a lot, even little Albus who didn't know what was going on.

"Yeay daddy." James said before digging into his food followed by the rest of their family.

* * *

Reviews Welcome


	3. A Distracton

**Fact:** Once Emma was out of contract she shaved her head because in her contract it said that she could not cut her hair.

* * *

A Distraction

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was much shorter than it had been that morning. She had read in one of her many parenting books that it was easier to handle the kids with shorter hair. She would be able to wrangle in 2-year-old Hugo and 4 year old Rose with out having to worry about her hair. She would be able to shower shorter, it will dry shorter and it won't take a long to be straightened.

She liked how her hair just brushed her shoulders. She looked good in the new business suit that she bough for her interview. Hermione was finally ready to get back to work. She would be going back to the ministry but now she would be trying to find work in another department.

"Hermione, stop fixing your hair. I love your hair." Ron said as he moved behind her to place his hands around her waist so that both of them were facing the mirror. "I think its very sexy hair."

"Ron, do you really want me to be hired to a department at work for being sexy or because I have merit in what they hire me for?" She asked.

"Your hair looks very sophisticated and your business suit will nock them dead but you are smart enough for this job and they will have to hire you."

"Will we be ok? Is it the right time for me to go back to work? I mean when you switched careers we weren't even married then but now we have children."

"Mum will take the children during the days and you will only be back for 4 days. I don't even go on missions anymore. I basically do paper work all day so if I have to take them I can." Ron said as I turned her to face him.

"Ron, you do more than just paper work. You are the deputy to the deputy head Auror."

"But that's no as good as Harry, being the head Auror."

"Ron, you knew that Harry would one day run the department. You will be the deputy head Auror once Jamison retires. He also knew that before taking on the job."

"Yeah but I didn't really have a long time to go on missions. Harry has 3 years more experience than me so when he stopped missions he was ok with it. For Harry it is ok because he's done this all of his life."

"First off, you were with Harry most of the time and second, what does this have to do with my interview?"

"Thinking about my problems helps to distract from your problems."

"Oh Ron." She gave him a loving kiss before heading downstairs to collect her bag.

* * *

Please review and sorry if all of them seem baby centric but it is about their life with kids (and in 2007 when harry does become the head auror he would have kids… or else they would be younger in the epilogue)


	4. What Am I To Do?

**Fact:** Ginny goes to play for the Hollyhead Harpies but later retires to have a family with Harry. She then becomes the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

* * *

What Am I To Do?

Once Ginny was finished school she knew that she would never be able to work a proper job. She had the qualifications to become a healer or go to work in the ministry or work as an Auror with her handsome lovable boyfriend. She could love the danger of working as an Auror or the fun of discovering something new while being a healer. She knew that she would never be able to be one of the stuffy shirted people who worked at the ministry, (not that her dad or Hermione were stuffy but Percy certainly was) and she did not have the business savy that her brothers did so no businesses for her.

The only place she felt like she belonged was on her broom. She could zoom through the air, tossing the quaffel around the field to her teammates. She wanted to hear the cheers as she scored, be apart of the national Quiddich team and even more. Being a player was her passion. So when she received the letter saying that she was accepted to the team she was elated (it was even better that it had been the all girls team the Hollyhead Harpies). And looking over to the family box to see her family and most importantly, her boyfriend who would later become her husband, cheering for her as she scored the next goal.

She remembered the time when she was hit with a bludger and was in the hospital for a week before healing. She had scared Harry half to death. It was that day that she had made the same promise as Harry had to her, to be safe and if too dangerous, to stop. She was sad when she did retire. She had a small but great career and she would not have wanted to stop playing for any other reason.

Her spot on the team would be saved for after James was old enough to go to daycare but once Albus came around and the Lily, Ginny just did not want to play anymore. Her dreams of playing had come true and now it was time for her to think of another dream, that if seeing her kids grow old.

It was when Lily, her youngest was old enough to go to daycare that Ginny realized that she had so much time on her hands. James was now 6 years old, Albus was 5 and Lily was 3. She needed something to do. It would have to be something that she loved, something that would not take up a lot of time and something that she could be good at. That evening she voiced her thoughts to her husband.

"Harry, I need to do something with my time."

"You do do something with your time. You watch our kids and clean the house. You know that I didn't mind when you worked and when you decided that you would stop working. What do you want to do?"

"Something to do with Quidditch. I loved playing."

"I wish you could play again and I could take the kids but it just wouldn't work. I mean if you wrote about Quiddich instead of playing it they could see the games and you could still be apart of the action just not in the action."

"Harry, that is a brilliant Idea." She said as she climbed into bed beside him.

"What did I say Gin?" but she was already asleep. The next day Ginny would go on to write an article about being a Quidditch player and then submit it to the Prophet. It would become the cover of that section and she would finally find what she loved to do.

* * *

Review Please!


	5. The Very Thing That I Hate

**Fact: **Jason Issacs who plays Lucius did not sign on to play him until he was assured that he would not have a small part in the movie. (He was arrested). He fell to his knees before JK at an awards dinner and said "Get me out of prison, i beg you." for which she mouthed "Your out chapter 1".

* * *

The Very Thing That I Hate

Draco was not happy that he would have to go and get his father from jail. He knew that there weren't anymore dementors in jail but his brief stay in Azkaban prison made him not want to commit any more crimes. His father was sentenced to life in jail but was being let out to house arrest for being in good behavior. Draco was not happy to have to welcome his father back into Malfoy Manor but if he did not take his father, no one would. He suspected that the release was only because of his father's failing health which means that he would have to hire someone to look after him.

"Draco." His father whispered when he passed the cell.

"They are releasing you father." That was all he could say.

"Well it's about time. I've been in here for a couple of years. They now understand that even though our lord is dead purebloods should still rule over all. They understand that our crimes were just." Lucius said as he got up and put on his coat. "You really should not worry so much, son. It is making you look very old."

"Father, I look old because I am." Draco said. "You have been in prison for almost 25 years."

"It cannot be. You are only 20 years old. You are a young man."

"Life goes on father. Mother just had her 68th birthday. I am married and have a son who is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. And we are taking you home to spend the rest of your life in our care."

"What do you mean rest? I am only 47. This is not right. You will stop lying to me now." Lucius starts to yell and glares at his son, a glare that used to hurt him when he was a younger man.

"The Ministry and the head of Azkaban prison have agreed to your release because you are sick." Lucius looked at his son. "A few years ago you started to show symptoms of a Muggle disease and now it has gotten worse so they are allowing you to come home to die."

"That is not possible. I am not dying and even if I was I, the great Lucius Malfoy would not be killed by a lowly Muggle disease."

"Father, you can either stay in here and die in this hellhole or you can come and die with your family around you, meet your daughter-in-law and grandson and live the rest of your life with us."

"Fine. I will do it your way but I will not be happy about it."

"Whatever you say Father." With that he grabbed his father's coat, draped it over his shoulders and led him for the last time out of Azkaban Prison.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. The Love of Father and Daughter

**Fact:** Harry started to lecture a few times a year during the students DADA classes. With the death of Voldomort the post of DADA teacher became uncursed and now the teacher was able to hold the position longer.

* * *

The Love of Father and Daughter

Since becoming the head of the Auror department Harry was able to spend more time with his family but also to go to Hogwarts a couple times during the year to lecture the students and sometimes even teach them. Today was one of those days.

He left Ginny working on her next article. Now that all of their kids where in Hogwarts she had more time to write and go to games with him. Usually she would go up with him to the school to visit the kids but this time she could not. She was going to a big game in France and as soon as Harry was finished he would join her.

His first class of the day would be a fourth year class. This would be a hard class as his Lily Bug was in this class. He had to remember to be professional with her but sometimes especially with the boys he just could not.

Lily loved the times that her father came up to the school because it meant that she would get to see her mother and he would give her a gift. Sometimes she could even skip some classes to hang out with her parents. That was the benefit of having famous parents.

As Lily entered she noticed her father standing beside Professor Williams. He motioned for her to come up to him. "Hey Lily Bug."

"Hi daddy." She said giving him a hug.

"Look princess."

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. She hated it when he called her that. She wasn't a little kid anymore. But she knew that as long as she called him daddy he would call her princess.

"Lily mom won't be able to come this time as she has to cover a big game in Paris. I have to join her so we will not be able to hang out afterwards."

"That's ok daddy." She gave him a quick hug before going to sit with her friends. He saw them start to talk, probably telling them that she would not be seeing him this evening.

"Ok class. Today we will be having Mr. Potter lecturing for the first time this year. As you all know he is Lily's dad as well as the head of the Auror department so if you ever want to become an Auror you should stay on his good side. Today he will just be giving a recounting of different stories from his adventures. Next time he comes he will help us with some fourth year spells." Professor Williams then moved to the back of the room while Harry stepped up to the front.

"Last year I focused on stories from my third year and different spells that I learned that year so this year I will be telling you about my adventures during the Triwizard tournament as well as my first official encounter with the darkest wizard of all time…" Lily always loved when her father talked during her classes. It made her feel special and she did love the attention she got from others latter than evening.

Harry looked over at his daughter and caught her eyes as they both smiled at each other they realized that their life was pretty good and how much they both loved each other.

* * *

Review Please.


	7. The Future and The Past

**Fact:** Vincent Crabbe will not appear in the next movie, as the actor did not sign on to be in the next movie. His part will be played by the actor who plays Gregory Goyle.

* * *

The Past and the Future

Since the war Draco did not have many friends. Goyle had stayed with him but most of his other friends had left him after finding out about his being a death eater. He may not have wanted it but having the dark mark on his arm was a way to make sure that no one would be his friend.

He could no longer wear short sleeves and sometimes even when he said his name he could see that people did not like the name. He worked in the Ministry like his father in any department that would take him. He was shuffled around a lot. He considered living off of the Malfoy fortune but a lot of it had been taken from them to compensate for the many losses.

Narssisa always feared that her son would never find a husband but she was happy when one of the last pro pureblood families, who still made arranged marriages, married their daughter Astoria to him. She was sad that her son would not love his bride but they did eventually have a son even if they do not share their bed anymore.

Goyle stayed loyal to his leader even after the death of their good friend Crabbe. He would back him when he was in a bad situation; he was there at his small wedding and even worked at the ministry. His family was still in Voldomort's inner circle but the world had not known so it was much easier for them to reintegrate back into society.

Goyle had a daughter who would be in little Scorpius's year in Hogwarts. This was great for them as they could be as good friends as he had been with their fathers. They still felt the loss of their friend Vincent Crabbe but they had moved on. On the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts they would go with the rest of the mourners to mourn in the morning because of this loss but they would not be able to go to the party afterwards.

They would go to one of their houses with their families and have a meal together. This had become the tradition after the kids learned about the battle and asked why they did not go to the ball and why they were not honored on the radio with all of the other fighters.

It will be hard for them to tell the kids before they go to school that their family was on the other side of the fighting and that it was because of their involvement that the horrors of the battle happened.

The most shock for the two kids was that both were not sorted into Slytherin house. Since McGonagall had become headmistress at Hogwarts the purebloodedness of the house had been disbanded and now the hat had been told to mix it up. Scorpious was put into Gryffindor to the horror of his family but they could not change the decision. The girl was put into Huffelpuff house and though they were in different houses they stayed as friends though they befriended many other kids like Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.

The fathers for all four of the kids were horrified to know this but eventually learned to co-operate with their kids (especially when Scorpious and Rose started dating). The names of Malfoy and Goyle would cease to be known as pureblooded families who were prejudice against Muggle borns. The next generation would break the curse of the Malfoys.

Up in heaven Crabbe looked down on his friends and say that the problems of previous generations did not bother the newest generation. They were able to live relatively normal lives. This made him happy. After dying and being around so many good people he was able to see the error of his ways and he was very happy to see that the new generation was thriving in this new world that was created.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. When Push Comes To Shove

**Fact:** Ron goes to work with George in WWW for a few years after the Battle but then goes on to become an Auror.

* * *

When Push Comes to Shove

Ron started shelving more boxes. That was one of his jobs. He loved working at the store but sometimes he felt like George was making fun of him with the tasks he gave him. In the beginning he started to help the shop start back up and to help his brother get over the loss of his twin but now, 3 years latter, his brother was fine but the work was worse.

Recently his brother had started giving him bad tasks. He would have to stock products, run the register, help customers; things like that that he had not ever done before. Before when he started he had done most of the administrative work while George sulked or drank in the apartment to keep himself calm. It had been mainly Ron who had rehired staff, restocked the products, and did their budget, things like that to get the store started again. After the once George got better and started dating again he was able to take over and Ron became the partner.

The whole family noticed a change in him. This had started from Angelina Johnson. A year after the battle she went to see how George was doing. He was still in bad shape at the time and she helped him recover. It was a little bit f a shock when the announced their marriage soon after (as she had been Fred's girlfriend for a time) but the looked to be so in love. The wedding was a few weeks ago and since then Ron had been moved to the bottom of the Totem Pole.

Since George got married all of the grunt jobs had been given to Ron. Sweeping, stocking, cleaning and Ron did not like it. This is when he started to become annecy. He wanted to be outdoors. He wanted to run outside. He still remembered the feeling of their year apart from everyone when there was always a scene of danger, all of the trouble they caused and stopped at Hogwarts. Finally he made a decision.

"George, I quit." George looked up from the book he was balancing to look at his brother. He raised an eyebrow. "I love working here but lately you've been treating me lower then the stock boys. You give me tasks that I should not be given. This is not fair and if I was not a grown up I would go and tell mum."

"You do know that when you leave I will have to find someone to replace you and because you didn't finish Hogwarts not many places will want to hire you." George said. He knew that if he did not have the shop he would not have anywhere to work, as he did not finish his last year either.

"I will be able to find something. I am one third of the golden Trio." He said. "Now I have to go and tell my Fiancée that I just quit my job and hope that she does not kill me before I can find a new one." And with that he left the room.

George gave a sigh of relief. Since he married Angelina he did not need Ron at the store anymore. He did not want to fire him but he did not need him so he had given him bad jobs to drive him away. Angelina would come and help him with the store. He wasn't a cruel older brother he just saw what his brother would not see, which is that he did not belong in the shop. He belonged with Harry fighting evil and bad wizards, protecting people. It was just who he was. And now that he was gone and Angelina was helping him George knew that everything would be ok and that one day Ron would make a great Auror.

* * *

Review Please.


	9. Scars and Memories

**Fact:** There is a scene in the movie where Harry has to fight a snake but they used a stick and a boxing glove to simulate it. Unfortunately Daniel received a black eye from this. It was his official war wound.

* * *

Scars and Memories

Harry had received many wounds over the years. He had many punishments as a child for not following his aunt and uncle's ways. He got hurt trying to help the school in his many adventures like fighting a basilisk, saving his godfather and fighting death eaters that sneak into the school. His year away had also lead to many injuries some that would be heal and some that could not be seen. Even as an Auror he received injuries.

He also had scars. The lightening bolt scar on his face was a reminder of his destiny and once it stopped hurting he was finally free. He had multiple scars from what his aunt and uncle as well as from many of his adventure. Even with the scars Ginny still loved him. The one scar that stayed with him was the one from the locket. It still hurt him sometimes but Ginny loved that one the best because it turned out to be sort of heart shaped.

Ginny also had many scars from her Hogwarts days; there were some from her experiences with Tom Riddle, her Quidditch days and even the scar that she had for her punishments from Umbridge. The scars that are the worse are the ones from that year that Harry was not with her. It was hard for her to recover from that. They were mingled with the physical scars that she had fro the Carrows. The rest of her scars were happy ones from her Quidditch days, from her life with Harry.

Harry thought about this as he sat in his kitchen with a piece of meat on his eye that was supposed to be their dinner. "How long do I have to put this on my eye?" he asked his Fiancée.

"Have you never had a black eye before honey?"

"I have had countless injuries, we all have. The problem is that most times I fought in the wizard way not the Muggle way."

"Harry I think that was the point."

"I was in my house with my fiancée who I would be marrying in a few months and would some day have kids with. Of course I should be allowed to do this with her."

As she walked over to him she said, "Harry, my brothers understand that it would happen after they are married, they do want nieces and nephews. They however did not think that we would be having sex before marriage."

"I was in my own house. Why would he come into my house?" he asked.

"I kind of told them that last night that I lived here now."

"Ginny I though you told them when you moved in."

"Ginny…"

"Harry I'm sorry but Charlie never visits me. He lives in Romania. He said that he would be in town for the week and that he would drop by so I told him the address. He just wasn't supposed to come by."

"He caught us in the throws Gin." Harry winced when she put pressure on the piece of meat.

"Oh Harry. At least he got a good view." They both laughed until it hurt. Removing the piece of meat and looking into the mirror he saw a nice black circle around his eye.

"Ginny, even though this came from the wrong reason I am going to wear this proudly as a symbol that I fought for my girl and won." He said as he kissed her cheak.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Will You Be There For Me?

**Fact:** Hermione goes to Australia to fix her parents memories before going back to Hogwarts to complete her last year.

* * *

Will You Be There For Me?

"Are they really not going to come Hermione?" Ron asked as he sat down at the table with her and his mother.

"They wanted me to leave this world, to become normal again. They said that if I did any of this, they would not support me, nor would they visit me or any future children." She said, almost in tears.

"Dear, I don't think they mean it. If something like this were to happen to my children I would understand. I love my children, like your parents said that they loved you." Mrs. Weasley said handing her a cup of tea.

"You were not there. They understood that I had to protect them, to send the away but now they believe that our world is not stable. They think that because he was able to become like this and because he had ways to come back from the dead that this could happen again." She was about to cry now.

"My parents are both dentists, they are scientists, even for me to be a witch, it was hard for them to understand. Before I told them about the evil, before all of this it was easier for them but they are not dangerous people. This is new for them." She had never told them this.

"They wanted me to be a doctor like them, have a quiet life. Becoming a witch, fighting against evil, getting married a few years after school. That is not what they wanted. The only thing they are proud of is that I work for the ministry."

"Hermione, if they really love you than they will be ok with this." Mrs. Weasley said. "So we will be sending them an invitation. Now do we send the rest of your relatives an invitation and plan a Muggle appropriate wedding or just them?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Hermione said. "I have to go home. Early morning tomorrow." She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek before flooing home.

"Hello Hermione." She heard her mom say as she walked into her apartment. "Your friend Ginny let me in." She sat down on the coutch and patted it for her to sit down beside her.

"Would you like to yell at me a little more?" She said, no moving from her spot by the fireplace.

"Hermione, we were ok with letting you go to Hogwarts when you were younger, and then again to finish your education but I thought, we though that after this you would come back, go to a regular university, get a regular job, marry a regular man."

"Mother, even if I was to leave the Wizarding World, I would still manifest magic, be exposed to their diseases, pass on powers to any children. This is not something that I can run from. Mother I am going to marry Ronald even if you and father disown me but I really want you there and I want for you to be in the lives of my children. There are going to be times when all I will need will be my mother and I would like her to be there for me." She said, no in tears.

"We will have to see. I guess I understand that this is not something that you can escape from but this might not be something we want to expose the rest of the family to. I will talk to your father, but I don't think I will be able to change his mind." Hermione ran to her mother to give her a hug. Soon after Jean Granger left the apartment.

Six months latter, at her wedding Hermione was the happiness women alive, she was marrying the best man, becoming apart of the best family in the world and her parents and family were there to witness this. As her father walked her down the aisle Hermione could never imagine a more perfect time in her life.

* * *

Please Review.


	11. Love And Time Apart

**Fact: **Daniel will get his chance to be naked again (he was naked in Equis) as he shot two scenes, one with Emma and one in Kings Cross with Dumbledore naked.

* * *

Love and Time Apart

"Harry, why are you in my house? Where is Hermione?" Ginny asked as she walked in after practice.

"I asked her if we could have the house tonight. It is our two-year anniversary. I thought that we could have take out and just stay in this year." He said as he pulled her down on the couch.

"Harry, I can't believe that you did all of this for us." Ginny started to kiss him, pushing him down onto the couch. She kissed him more deeply and started to remove his clothing until his chest was bare.

"How about dinner first Gin?" he asked.

"Since we have the apartment to our selves I think we can do dinner afterwards." She said before kissing him again.

A short while latter clad only in his shirt, and he in his boxers they went to the dinning room to have the delicious meal that he prepared. They talked the whole time, about their lives, her games, as much as he could say about his missions. They event talked about the up coming wedding of Ron and Hermione in a few weeks.

"I am so excited for their wedding. It has been almost a year since George got married and I love them so much. I love the whole aspect of the ceremony and the party."

"I know how much you love them. I also understand why we did not get back together right after the war. I understand how much hurt I caused you during that year. I understand why you could not be with me right after the war." He said.

"Ginny, the almost three years that we spent apart were some of the hardest I ever had. The fact that you were away for two of them and that after the war we had a chance to date other people was hard but something that I had to go through. Klara taught me something about love and you and how much I loved you."

"Harry…" Ginny said but had to stop.

"I've only had one girlfriend before you Gin. And even then it wasn't real much. After going out with Klara for that half-year or so I learned that all I needed was you. Every time we would kiss, or do anything that we would do I could only think about you. The first time that we had sex, I knew that you were the only one for me. "

"Harry, I've felt that way too. Do you really think that when I was a little girl and heard stories of you and wanted to marry you that I thought it would actually happen? That was one of the reasons why I couldn't get back together with you, because a guy like you who had saved the world would not be in love with a girl like me."

"Gin, it is your bravery and your determination and your strength and you kindness that I love so much. And those are the reasons why I want you to marry me. One year from today on our third anniversary I want you to marry me and make me the happiest man alive." He got down on one knee and opened a little box that she had not noticed all of dinner. It was a simple diamond, with one small emerald on each side.

"Oh Harry. Of Course I will." She jumped into his arms and kissed him while he slipped the ring on her finger. "Harry you have to promise me that the wedding date can be discussed."

As he laughed he said, "of course love," and then kissed her again.

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Mommy Time and New Careers

**Fact:** Hermione goes on to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, fixing laws fore house-elves before switching to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to help get rid of laws in favor of purebloods.

* * *

Mommy Time and New Careers

"So Ginny, how do you like your new work?" Hermione asked as they sat in her house drinking tea watching the kids play.

"I love it. I get to travel to the games, go to practices, stay at home with my children and I've taken James with me to a couple of games. I think he likes the Harpies like him mom." She said. "How is your new job?"

"I love it more that helping the elves. I feel like this is going to make a bigger impact on the Wizarding World than with the elves. I mean I'm glad I did help them but what I've learned from Kreatcher and the rest of Harry's elves is that this is what they all want to do. They would hate it if they were free."

Hermione had worked for the department that made the regulations and rules about magical creatures. She had quit to have Rose and Hugo came soon afterwards. When it was time for her to go back to work she decided that she needed a change. That change led her to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where she helped to change laws that were in favor of pure-bloods.

Ginny had a similar experience. She played for the Harpies until she got pregnant. Then she took the time off to have James and then Albus and Lily. When she was ready to return to her position, which had been waiting for her, she just couldn't do it. It took too much time from her and her family so being a reporter for the Daily Prophet was a good alternative.

"I remember what happened to all of those Muggle borns and Muggle families that he hurt. I have to help change things for them and for me."

"I wish I could do something like that. The only thing I do is report the news, and sports news at that." She said.

"Mommy." Lily said running into the room. "Movie!" she said clapping her hands.

"You liked the movie huh? Should I put on another one?" Lilly nodded her head while Ginny got up and switched the disk.

"I think that we have done pretty well for ourselves though." Hermione said as Ginny sat back down.

"If you asked me 10 years ago if my life would be like this I probably would have said differently. I mean, at the time I didn't even think that Harry and I would be back together."

"I feel the same way. I mean I think I thought about Ronald and me, but I never thought that I would have had children, be working for human rights, Muggle-born rights."

"I know. I feel like life is good now."

"Me too."

* * *

Please Review. I know that it is a little more fluffy than usual but I hope you enjoy it.


	13. Goblins and Gringotts

**Fact:** In the first movie Griphook was played by an American actor and voiced by Warwick Davis (who plays professor Flitwick) but in Deathly Hallows he will play as well as voice the goblin.

* * *

Goblins and Gringotts

Harry and Ginny walked into Gringotts bank and stepped up to the main teller. Today they were going to join their accounts, as soon they would be married. "I wish to speak to a Goblin about my accounts."

"Certainly Mr. Potter. Please wait here with Gormlin, while I go get the goblin who works with accounts." The goblin left them there with his colleague.

"Harry, why do you need to stay with a goblin?" Ginny asked as they sat down on a bench, watched by the goblin.

"We broke into the bank during our year away and they still don't trust me yet but I have a lot of business here so they allow me in the bank supervised."

"What do you mean a lot of business?" Ginny said curiously. She new that he had money, the Potters were an old Wizarding family, one of the noble ones and that they had property but she never realized how much.

"I usually only use money from my trust fund but I had to come in to manage the other accounts so I thought that you could come and we could add you into my accounts, transfer your money, stuff like that."

"Harry, please tell me what you have. If I'm going to be your wife and we share everything than I'll need to know." She said putting her hand on his hand.

"Alright but you have to promise not to over react or to make a big deal." She nodded and looked at him. "I own a couple houses. Potter Manor, Grimlaude Place, The House in Godric's Hollow and I think a couple others." She looked at him, encouraging him to continue. "I inherited all of the Potter wealth as I am the only known living Potter, so that includes, the heirloom vault, the money vault, my parent's joint and personal accounts, my trust fund. I also inherited all of the Black money and heirlooms so I have that too."

"Harry, that's a lot of money." As she said that another goblin appeared and ushered them into another room.

"How may I help you Mr. Potter?" he said as they all sat down.

"I would like to close all access to the Black heirloom vault accept for my own. I also want to donate all of the money in their account and close it. I would like to set up a couple of accounts, small ones and add Ginny onto the list of people who can access the Potter Vaults."

As they did all of that work, Ginny could not believe what numbers they were using. He had more money than most people did, definitely more than her family did. She stopped listening after a while until her name was called.

"Ms. Weasley, we need you to sign these documents." As she read them she saw that one of them allowed her access to all of the Potter vaults, one gave her access to Harry's personal accounts and one that was a transfer of money into her personal account.

"Harry, I can't take this much money."

"Ginny, all of my money is yours and this is less that what you will eventually make as a Harpy so I figure you should just have it. And you'll have to face the fact that you're marrying into money." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before nudging her to sign.

After everything was done they said goodbye before being escorted out of the bank. The whole time all Ginny could think about was that she had a lot of money. "Harry, we have to donate the money."

"I do, I donate a lot of money, to needy causes, St Mungos, your brother's shop things like that. Ginny, just be happy to be with me." He said then kissed her, all the while she was thinking that she could not marry a better man.

* * *

Please Review.


	14. Grandparents

**Fact: **Harry and Ginny have 3 kids, James, Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna as well as Teddy Lupin.

* * *

Grandparents

Harry was sitting on the couch in his family room in the house in Godrics Hollow. Ginny was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the two of them. "Harry, dinner's done."

"Thanks Gin. Are the kids coming tonight or is it just us?" Harry asked as he sat down, placing his napkin on his lap.

"James said that he wanted everyone separately. He is very over protective."

"I wasn't like him was I?" Harry asked as he took a bite of the food.

"I think you were worse, especially with Lily. She has you wrapped around her finger even before we brought her home."

"She still does. Why do you think I allowed her to follow her mother's foot steps and play Quidditch?"

"Harry she would have hated you if you had said no." Ginny said then took a sip of her drink.

"Do you think he's ready for this?" Harry asked.

"We were younger than him when James was born and Albus soon afterwards."

"I'm just saying that most Muggles have kids around 30. And we were only 24."

"Harry, you've lived in the Wizarding world for over 30 years. You know that Wizards have their kids earlier."

"I know Gin. I just think that he should have waited. He's not even married."

"Harry, the love each other and they're getting married in 3 months. Just let them be."

"Your father and brothers would have killed me in this situation."

"But you have matured from them. Now eat your food so we can go."

"Yes Mother." Ginny playfully stuck her tongue out at Harry. After they were finished eating they both Flooed to St. Mungo's maternity ward. They went to the same room they had been in yesterday and softly knocked on the door.

"James, I hope its ok that we're visiting again." Ginny said.

"Of course Mum. She is your first grandchild." James said passing the sleeping baby to his grandmother.

"Have you decided on a name?" Harry asked. He knew that choosing a name was sometimes hard. For them it had been easy as they had many people to honour but for his son he knew that it was hard, as they hadn't had a name that last time they visited.

"Mum, Dad, this is Sarah Evangeline Ginerva Potter."

"Oh Honey. I'm so honored."

"We though that you would love it Mrs. Potter," Evangeline, James's fiancée said from the bed.

"Its Ginny dear. Is the rest of the gang coming?" she asked.

"Al brought Christine over a couple of hours ago and Lily won't be able to visit until training season is over so its just us." James said as he received Sarah from his father and handed her back to her mother.

"James, she is beautiful." Harry said. As he looked around the room at everyone there Harry still could not imagine that his life turned out like this. He never thought he would have survived, let alone, having a wife, 3 children and a beautiful granddaughter. "You guys have to make me a promise please."

"What is it dad?" James asked.

"No more surprises." As Harry said that everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

Please Review.


	15. Albus Severus Potter

**Fact:** A couple years before the public found out about Snape in the book she told Alan Rickman (who plays the character) so that he would be able to play the role appropriately (hating and protecting him for his love for Lily).

* * *

Albus Severus Potter

Ginny sat up in bed, and felt that something was missing. She was in a small bed in a new room. As she got up and stretched she remembered why. She felt her stomach, where her baby used to lie. She had successfully delivered a healthy baby boy and now she missed him. Just as she was about to get up Harry came back into the room.

"Your family wants to see you but I told them that it was not good. You were very tired and they couldn't see you so I told them to come back later. They all saw him last night but I think it's your turn." He said. As he was about to help her, their healer came in.

"Ah Ginny, we have to do an exam and then we can take you to see your baby and examine him then. We also need you and Harry to pick out his name." She said as she started to examine her.

"I was just about to take her to him, Healer Harrison. Unfortunately his name was not as easy as James' name was." Harry said.

"Has little James, seen his brother yet?" she asked.

"We thought that Ginny should see him first."

"I asked because sometimes when parents are having trouble naming their kids the older one can help." As she wrote down one last thing before helping Ginny and Harry walk her to the nursery.

"That's him Gin." Harry pointed to a crib that said Baby Boy Potter.

"He is so precious. Can I hold him Melinda?"

"You have to be careful of the stump. We will let you bond, then we have to examine him and of course he will be hungry so we have to know if we will be breastfed or formula."

"I will breastfeed him as I did with James but right now I just want to hold my little Albie." She reached out and picked him up cuddling him to her. She had perfected the rock and walk with James so she tried it on him.

"Albie?" Harry asked. "Why Albie? What is it short for?"

"We are going to call him Albus but if you prefer Al I can do that. And before you ask why it is because he was a big part of your life and we have honored all of the important people in your life."

"But what about the important people in your life? We can name him after Arthur. Arthur Albus or Albus Arthur."

"None of them are right for him. I want to name him Albus Serverus." Harry started to speak but she stopped him. "I want to name his Severus because I was looking through your papers to find the baby name book a couple weeks ago and I stumbled upon a piece of paper that explained his story and I think that it is really important to honour him."

"Everyone is going to look at him and they aren't going to understand why we named him that."

"It does not matter. All that matters is that we love him and that one day he will know who he is named after. All he will know is that he is named after two heroes of the war just like his brother and any future kids that we have."

"But that one will be named after people who are important to you Gin."

"And if it is a girl she will be named after your mother who is very important to me."

"You were barely alive when they died. Gin we should name her after your mother or people who are important to you."

"She will be named after your mother because she gave you life and during that life you found me. But now it is time to focus on our little Albus Severus because he will need us for the next year."

"I love you Gin."

"I love you Harry. And we both love you Albus Severus Potter."

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
